Winter Fantasy
by Desslok
Summary: Sequel to "Best Friends"


"Winter Fantasy" by Desslok  
  
----------------  
  
Author's Note: This story follows my earlier story entitled   
  
"Best Friends". I'm not sure how much sense this story will   
  
make if you haven't read that one, but hopefully it stands on its   
  
own.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own take on other people's   
  
work.  
  
---------------   
  
Hino Rei sat across the room from her friends, watching quietly   
  
as they discussed their plans for the big night. The Winter   
  
Formal would take place the next day and everyone else was quite   
  
excited. Rei sighed and wished that Ami was there. Ami   
  
understood what it was like to be on the outside looking in, even   
  
though in this situation, that would not have been the case.   
  
Though the distance spanned only a few feet, Rei could feel the   
  
gap between her and the three before her. Usagi being   
  
preoccupied with her "Mamo-chan" was typical, though still   
  
painful. Minako and Makoto in love was a new development,   
  
however. Rei doubted that Minako had admitted that it was love   
  
yet, but the signs were there. Mikos were supposed to notice   
  
these things, after all. Rei thought it ironic that the Senshi   
  
of Love would be the last to figure out that she herself was   
  
falling head over heels.   
  
Still, watching Minako fawn over a boy was only strange in its   
  
degree of seriousness. Makoto in love was something quite   
  
different. Rei had been as happy as anyone when Makoto and Ami   
  
had realized their feelings for each other. She took pride in   
  
her small part in helping that process along. Truly, she had   
  
never seen the two of them as happy as they were now. That, of   
  
course, brought Rei great joy. While Makoto had fawned over boys   
  
in her day, she'd never been so...giddy.. before.   
  
'Maybe it's harder to watch her because she's in love with a   
  
woman, too,' Rei mused, before turning, as usual, to Usagi.   
  
Despite her lack of attention to the conversation, Rei could tell   
  
that Usagi was describing her gown and theorizing about what   
  
Mamoru might wear. Rei and Naru had had so much fun helping   
  
Usagi shop for the Formal. At times, Rei had gotten so caught up   
  
in the excitement that she'd forgotten to be upset or jealous.   
  
Naru. Rei did not know what to make of Naru. Before that   
  
fateful night when Naru had stopped in at the shrine, Rei had   
  
quite successfully hidden away her feelings for her best friend.   
  
Somehow, in that brief conversation, all of those old wounds had   
  
been torn open. At the same time, however, the knowledge that   
  
she was not alone, that someone else suffered the same way she   
  
did, brought some comfort to Rei. At first, that had been why   
  
she'd insisted that Usagi invite Naru along whenever they went   
  
out. Somehow, shared grief, even when the sharing remained   
  
unacknowledged, was easier to bear.   
  
Since then, however, Rei had realized that she enjoyed Naru's   
  
company for reasons other than their common, unrequited love. In   
  
fact, they all just had a lot of fun together. Rei and Naru made   
  
each other laugh, usually at poor Usagi's expense. They both had   
  
their feet on the ground, their practical natures complimenting   
  
Usagi's fanciful moods quite well. Naru surprised Rei with her   
  
quick intelligence, a feature of her personality that was all too   
  
often obscured by her insecurities. She had a sharp mind for   
  
business; obviously her apprenticeship in her mother's jewelry   
  
store was serving her well. Rei enjoyed making Naru smile, making   
  
her feel good about herself.  
  
"Moon to Mars, come in Mars!" Usagi waved a hand in front of   
  
Rei's face, yanking her back to the present. Seeing Rei re-focus   
  
her attention on her, Usagi asked, "Geez, Rei-chan, what were you   
  
thinking so hard about?"  
  
"Naru-chan," Rei answered quietly. Usagi's eyes widened, but Rei   
  
recovered quickly. "I was thinking that you should ask Naru-chan   
  
to come tomorrow night, too. I'll need all the help I can get   
  
getting that meatball hair of yours under control!"  
  
Usagi smiled slowly. "That's a great idea, Rei-chan. I'll call   
  
her tonight."   
  
"I wish I had someone to help me get ready," Minako complained.   
  
"With Rei helping Usagi and Makoto and Ami helping each other,   
  
I'm left with no one."   
  
"What am I, chopped liver?" Artemis asked, padding over from the   
  
window where he'd been lying in a sunbeam.   
  
Minako reached down to scratch him behind the ears, "I'm sorry,   
  
Artemis, I know you and Luna will help as best you can. Hey   
  
Mako-chan, where is Ami anyway?"  
  
"One guess," Makoto sighed. "Studying. Some things never   
  
change." Everyone laughed fondly.   
  
"So, did she really rent a limo?" Usagi asked Makoto, with just a   
  
trace of jealousy in her voice. "Mamoru said that it would be   
  
just as romantic to walk, but I think he was just being cheap!"  
  
Rei poked Usagi admonishingly as Makoto answered. "She did, and   
  
she's not going to help me get ready. She's going to go away and   
  
then come back and pick up me, like a real date!" Makoto beamed   
  
at her friends.   
  
"Who is going to help you, then?" Rei asked.   
  
"I asked Michiru to come by. They've been keeping my dress over   
  
at their house, so Ami wouldn't see it ahead of time. Haruka is   
  
going to drop Michiru off and take Ami to her place to help her   
  
out. Then, Ami is going to come back to pick me up." Makoto   
  
explained with a bright smile.   
  
"That's so romantic!" Minako sighed wistfully. "Who knew that   
  
Ami had it in her?"  
  
"I knew!" Usagi insisted. "I caught her once in the school   
  
library, during a study hall. She had a textbook in front of   
  
her, but inside it, she was reading a trashy romance novel!"  
  
Rei and Minako laughed while Makoto blushed sympathetically.   
  
"She really is quite the romantic," Makoto admitted finally.   
  
"And I don't mind one bit!"   
  
As Minako, Makoto, and Usagi fell into a discussion of the   
  
relative romanticism of their significant others, Rei once again   
  
shifted out of the conversation. She lifted Artemis onto her   
  
lap and idly petted him as he napped, staring out the window at   
  
the bare trees outside.   
  
------------  
  
"Ouch!" Makoto yelped, jerking her head forward.  
  
"If you wouldn't move around so much, it wouldn't hurt," Ami   
  
chided her. "Now sit still and let me finish. I need to   
  
get all these tangles out."   
  
With a deep sigh, Makoto settled back into her place on the   
  
floor. Ami sat on the edge of their bed behind her, patiently and   
  
methodically combing out her long auburn hair. "Maybe I should   
  
just cut it all off," Mako considered. "I wish I could just get   
  
out of the shower and be done with it in a few minutes like you   
  
can."  
  
"Don't you dare!" Ami exclaimed in alarm, wrapping her fingers   
  
protectively in the thick strands. "I love your hair just the   
  
way it is. Now, I'm almost done, so be patient."  
  
"You don't love it when it hangs down in your face and gets in   
  
your eyes when we...oww! You did that on purpose!"   
  
Ami smiled slyly, secure in the knowledge that Makoto wouldn't   
  
dare turn to see her. "I love your hair all the time, even then,   
  
now hold still!"  
  
After a few more minutes, and only a couple more yelps from   
  
Makoto, Ami declared her work complete. "There, all done. That   
  
wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
Makoto ran her fingers through her hair once or twice. "I guess   
  
not. Now, you'd better get out of here. I still have a lot of   
  
work to do to get ready. My 'date' is due in an hour or two, you   
  
know." The two of them moved out of the bedroom together toward   
  
the entryway.  
  
Picking up the duffle bag that waited by the door, Ami smiled at   
  
her love. "I have two and a half hours, thank you. I still   
  
think it is an awful lot of trouble for me to go away to get   
  
ready and then have to come all the way back here." Makoto's   
  
reply was forestalled by a knock at the door. Ami hefted the bag   
  
over her shoulder and opened the door.  
  
"Haruka is waiting for you downstairs, Ami-chan," Michiru   
  
announced, gliding into the apartment carrying a long dress   
  
covered by a plastic garment bag.   
  
"Yes, shoo shoo!" Makoto added, waving Ami out of the door.   
  
Stepping forward quickly, she kissed her girlfriend lightly on   
  
the cheek. "I'll see you in a couple hours, my love."   
  
With a happy smile for Makoto and a friendly bow for Michiru, Ami   
  
departed.   
  
Makoto left the foyer and found Michiru waiting for her in the   
  
bedroom, peeling the garment bag carefully from the dress she   
  
carried.   
  
"Her eyes are going to melt when she sees you in this, Mako-  
  
chan," Michiru promised.   
  
"Thank you for helping me pick it out," Makoto replied shyly. "I   
  
want to look extra special tonight."  
  
"It is the Winter Formal," Michiru pointed out.  
  
"Well, that, and..." Makoto paused. "You see, it was exactly one   
  
month ago today that we first got together, the way we are now."  
  
Michiru offered her congratulations, but could tell that there   
  
was something else. She waited patiently for Makoto to continue.   
  
  
  
"It's also the first time that we're...well...it's such a big   
  
event. So... so..."  
  
"Public?" Michiru offered.  
  
"Yeah," Makoto sighed. "I'm not really scared, and I know Ami   
  
isn't. Ami's never been one to care much about what other people   
  
think or say about her, people that she doesn't know, that is.   
  
I've tried to not worry about that kind of thing either. I know   
  
that you and Haruka don't, and I could never be ashamed of being   
  
with Ami, but..."  
  
Michiru strode forward and laid a comforting arm around Makoto's   
  
shoulders. "It's still hard, Mako-chan, I know. Just remember,   
  
especially after everything you've fought in the past, nothing   
  
else matters but your love for each other and your friends. The   
  
people who matter most love and care for both of you and the   
  
people who would criticize or mock you aren't worth your time."  
  
Makoto offered Michiru a wan smile, "I know. It'll be fine, I'm   
  
sure. It's not like we haven't danced together in public before   
  
anyway. I don't suppose you could give me a hint about what Ami   
  
will be wearing?"  
  
"Of course not, no more than Haruka will tell her anything about   
  
this dress. I can tell you that she put a lot of thought into it   
  
and that Haruka helped her pick it out," Michiru informed her.   
  
"Now, we'd better get started..."  
  
------------------------  
  
"So, are you ready for your big night?" Haruka asked as she drove   
  
Ami to the house she and Michiru shared with Setsuna and Hotaru.   
  
"I think so," Ami declared. "Mako is a little nervous, I think,   
  
but once we get there, everything will be fine."  
  
"People are going to be staring at you, pointing, snickering.   
  
Are you ready for that, too?" Haruka gave Ami a challenging   
  
look. She could recall all too clearly those first few times   
  
when she and Michiru had appeared together in public, as a   
  
couple. Only Michiru's calm disregard for anyone and anything   
  
other than her had kept Haruka from getting into a brawl on more   
  
than one occasion.   
  
"None of that is new to me, or to her," Ami answered with a wry   
  
smile. "Besides, it's not like we'll be there alone."  
  
Haruka nodded, satisfied with the response, and refocused on the   
  
road ahead. In the weeks since Ami and Makoto had realized their   
  
feelings for one another, the two young women had come to rely   
  
increasingly on Haruka and Michiru for support. The other senshi   
  
were at the same time too close to the new couple and also too   
  
far removed from their particular situation. Haruka and Michiru   
  
provided the wisdom of experience with the clarity that can only   
  
come from some distance.   
  
Oddly enough, their initial relationships had flipped somehow.   
  
Whereas before there had been stronger ties between Haruka and   
  
Makoto, and likewise Ami and Michiru, now Haruka found herself   
  
more drawn to Ami. Similarly, Michiru and Makoto had formed an   
  
unlikely bond. All in all, Haruka appreciated having another   
  
couple to spend time with that could understand all the different   
  
aspects of their strange lives.   
  
'She's not that much different than me,' Haruka noted, peeking at   
  
Ami out of the corner of her eye. 'She is driven to succeed; she   
  
is strong and determined, and confident in herself' Haruka   
  
realized. True, Ami was not quite the extrovert Haruka could be,   
  
nor did she have the 'attitude'. Thinking of their shopping   
  
expedition, however, and the new outfit which awaited Ami brought   
  
a quick laugh. 'No, not that much different at all.'   
  
---------------  
  
"Oooohhh, he'll be here any minute!" Usagi wailed, thrashing   
  
about in her chair. "Are you guys almost done?"  
  
"We'd be done already if you'd quit jerking your meatball head   
  
all over the place!" Rei flared. She sat behind Usagi in the   
  
young blonde's dorm room trying to finish off the braid she'd   
  
been working at for the past fifteen minutes.  
  
"Yeah, Usagi-chan, besides, it's good to keep a date waiting.   
  
You don't want them to think that you're too anxious," Naru   
  
added, putting the final touches on the other braid.   
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at the mirror in front of her, so her   
  
two best friends would be sure to see. She was wearing a   
  
beautiful blue evening gown which the three of them had spent the   
  
better part of a week hunting down in seemingly every store in   
  
Tokyo. Actually, they had found three. Usagi had insisted on   
  
getting them all, arguing to Rei later that as a future queen,   
  
she needed to begin working on her gown collection as soon as   
  
possible. She had finally decided on the sapphire for tonight,   
  
however, and now Rei and Naru were finishing up her hair,   
  
interweaving matching blue ribbons into her braids.   
  
"But, I haven't seen him..." Usagi moaned, trying to remain   
  
still.   
  
"...since last summer!" Naru and Rei shouted in unison. They   
  
turned to each other and smiled.   
  
"If I had 10 yen for each time I heard you say that," Rei   
  
muttered. "There, done. Now, get your shoes on and get   
  
downstairs."  
  
"I still think you should wait up here," Naru suggested. She   
  
sighed in defeat as Usagi leapt from her chair and grabbed her   
  
shoes, dashing out the door before bothering to put them on.   
  
"Thanks guys!" Usagi called out. "I don't know what I'd do   
  
without you two. Have fun tonight!"   
  
"You too," Naru replied to an empty doorway.   
  
"I don't know what she'd do without us, either!" Rei agreed,   
  
sitting down gently on Usagi's bed. Though Usagi's room wasn't   
  
very large, it was a single and that was nothing to complain   
  
about. She looked over at Naru, who stood staring at the door.   
  
The three girls had spent almost every weekend together lately,   
  
shopping, going to movies, etc. Spending time together without   
  
Usagi would be new, however.  
  
"It sure was lucky that Mamoru got back in time for the Formal,"   
  
Naru pointed out, moving to sit across from Rei at Usagi's desk.   
  
She didn't feel all that lucky, and was relatively sure that her   
  
companion shared the feeling. Not for the first time, Naru let   
  
her eyes linger over her new friend. Rei was probably the most   
  
beautiful woman Naru had ever seen. True, she had met not one,   
  
but all (she thought) of the Sailor Soldiers at one point or   
  
another, but when she'd seen those women they'd been surrounded   
  
by an aura, a glow of power and light that had obscured their   
  
features. Thinking back, Naru could remember their sailor suits   
  
in different colors and their long legs, but that was about it.   
  
She doubted any of them had eyes to match Rei's.   
  
Rei looked over to the door and then back to her friend. It   
  
occurred to her that this was the first time they'd really been   
  
alone together since that night in the shrine. Her thoughts from   
  
yesterday, along with the feelings generated watching Usagi get   
  
ready to meet Mamoru, put Rei in a melancholy, reflective mood.   
  
Somehow, she could think of no one better to share that with than   
  
the pretty girl before her.   
  
"It's hard for you too, isn't it?" Rei asked gently. Meditating   
  
on the flame was all well and good, but she really needed someone   
  
she could talk to about this.   
  
Naru looked up from her own thoughts, surprised. She began to   
  
ask what Rei meant, but Rei's expression filled in any gaps.   
  
Naru knew all to well what her companion meant. She nodded   
  
silently and both women shared that silence for a while.   
  
"I never got the chance to thank you," Naru finally said.  
  
"For what, Naru-chan?"  
  
"For what you said, that night. It really helped me." Seeing   
  
Rei's confusion, Naru explained. "You told me it was never wrong   
  
to love somebody. It meant a lot to me. It means a lot to me."   
  
Naru lifted her eyes to meet Rei's. For a moment, she lost   
  
herself in the violet fires that simmered there.   
  
"I'm glad," Rei replied with a gentle smile. "I'm also glad you   
  
came that night. It's been...easier...since I've gotten close to   
  
you." As she said this, Rei realized suddenly that it _was_ a   
  
lot easier with Naru there.   
  
Again, Naru nodded knowingly. Suddenly, she noticed something on   
  
the desk beside her. "Oh no! Usagi forgot her tickets!"   
  
Rei laughed, "How typical! Well, don't worry. I'm sure she can   
  
talk her way in."  
  
"Shouldn't we try to return them to her?"  
  
Rei looked at the clock by the bed. "Mamoru is always right on   
  
time," she noted. "I think he got sick of hearing Usagi wail at   
  
him for being late. I'm sure they're gone by now."   
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Naru answered. She sighed, but then realized   
  
something strange. For some reason, she didn't feel quite as   
  
upset as she'd thought she would. Naru had long ago come to   
  
terms with her feelings for Usagi but seeing her with Mamoru   
  
usually brought on at least a little melancholia. Tonight,   
  
however, she could barely scrape up enough regret to give a   
  
proper wistful sigh. Maybe Rei was right. Maybe it was easier   
  
now.   
  
"I think I have an idea," Rei announced, jarring Naru's   
  
contemplation. "You can fit into Usagi's clothes, right?"  
  
"Some of them," Naru admitted with a curious look. "Why?"  
  
"And I know I can, with a safety pin here and there," Rei   
  
continued. "And, we have these tickets, and I'm sure they were   
  
quite expensive. It would be a shame to let them go to waste,   
  
wouldn't it?"  
  
Naru blushed suddenly, "Are you suggesting..."  
  
Rei noticed the blush with some confusion. "That we borrow those   
  
other two gowns and go to the formal? Of course! Why not?"  
  
"Rei-chan, I'm not sure..." Naru stammered, still blushing   
  
fiercely.   
  
"It will be fun to get dressed up! I'm sure there will be other   
  
girls there with their friends. Who needs men anyway?" Rei   
  
laughed.  
  
"Ohhh," Naru said, understanding dawning. "Yeah, sure, ok. But   
  
I get to wear the green one. I really don't know what Usagi was   
  
thinking getting that. It's not her color at all. I'm sure   
  
you'll look great in the red." Naru rose to retrieve the other   
  
gowns from Usagi's closet.  
  
Rei watched her friend, pondering. Initially, she had just   
  
thought it would be fun to dress up and see her friends at the   
  
dance, but Naru's blush was making her wonder...  
  
"What do you think?" Naru asked, holding the green gown in front   
  
of her.   
  
Rei caught her breath. Even just held in front, she could see   
  
how perfect the gown was for Naru. She would look exquisite in   
  
it. 'She's so beautiful,' Rei thought suddenly.   
  
"Well?" Naru asked again, concern tweaking the corners of her   
  
eyes.  
  
"It's perfect," Rei whispered. Before she could finish her train   
  
of thought, however, Naru presented her with the red gown.   
  
"Better get moving if we want to make it on time," Naru pointed   
  
out. "I guess we should just get changed here." Shyly, she   
  
turned her back and started undressing.   
  
Rei watched for quite a while before she had to begin getting   
  
ready herself. Fortunately, the excitement of dressing up gave   
  
her thoughts a rock on which to moor while a strange storm   
  
flashed through the recesses of her mind.  
  
------------  
  
The doorbell rang just as Michiru was putting the final touches   
  
on Makoto's hair. Though she normally kept her hair in a large   
  
ponytail, tonight she wore it down, auburn locks cascading across   
  
her shoulders and delicate curls framing her face. Michiru   
  
patted her shoulder gently and headed out to answer. Though Ami   
  
had her own key, of course, she wouldn't use it this evening.   
  
It had all been Makoto's idea. One evening a week or two   
  
previous, she had lamented that the odd way in which they had   
  
finally come together had robbed them of the joy of dating.   
  
After all, Ami had practically moved in right away. Though her   
  
mother was still unsure about the idea, it was all but certain   
  
that Ami would be moving in formally after the holidays. After   
  
hearing Makoto recount her old teenage fantasies of waiting at   
  
home for her date to arrive, of fancy dinners and dances, and of   
  
furtive kisses stolen at the front door on the distant edge of   
  
curfew, Ami had decided to make those dreams come true for the   
  
Winter Formal.   
  
"Eighteen...nineteen...twenty," Makoto counted to herself, trying   
  
to restrain her eager curiosity. Michiru had counseled her on   
  
how to generate the proper levels of suspense and nervousness in   
  
a date. With a deep breath and a final check in the mirror, she   
  
left the bedroom.  
  
In the sitting room, Ami stood, impatiently shuffling her feet.   
  
"Isn't she ready?" she asked Michiru.   
  
Michiru smiled, "The best things in life are worth waiting for,   
  
wouldn't you agree, Ami-chan? You look very nice tonight." Ami   
  
thanked her, but most of her attention remained focused on the   
  
closed bedroom door. After what seemed like an eternity, the   
  
door opened.  
  
"Oh my," Ami sighed. Her breath seeped out of her and she had   
  
trouble recapturing it as she took in the vision before her.   
  
Makoto stood framed in the doorway, blushing shyly, in an elegant   
  
green strapless gown, cut low enough to bring a blush to Ami as   
  
well. Her hair lay across her shoulders along with a pink wrap   
  
that matched the ever-present rose earrings perfectly. As Ami   
  
stared at her, Makoto slowly spun around, her dress ever so   
  
briefly opening along the slit that ran up to mid-thigh. "Oh my,"   
  
Ami sighed again, at a loss for coherent speech.  
  
"You like it, then?" Makoto asked in a quietly triumphant voice.   
  
Ami nodded in reply, moving forward slowly. For her part, Ami   
  
wore a midnight-blue tuxedo, discernable from black only by the   
  
way the color meshed with the aqua-blue vest and tie underneath.   
  
Silently, she proffered a small white box to her date.  
  
Makoto's heart raced as Ami glided across the floor to her side.   
  
Truly, even her romantic fantasies could not compete with this   
  
wonderful reality. 'My prince,' she thought happily.   
  
"I hope this matches," Ami said as she placed the box in Makoto's   
  
trembling hands.   
  
Carefully pulling the gold ribbon from the package, Makoto lifted   
  
the lid. "Oh Ami, it's perfect! Thank you!" She lifted the   
  
corsage of pink roses up for Michiru to see, noting that Haruka   
  
had apparently come in while she was focused on Ami. "Wait here   
  
a minute," Mako requested.  
  
Moments later, Makoto returned from the kitchen with a box of her   
  
own. "I've been working on this hybrid for awhile now. I hope   
  
you like it."  
  
Ami took the box with a questioning glance. She knew that Makoto   
  
loved flowers and spent some of her free time in a local   
  
greenhouse, but she hadn't suspected that she was doing anything   
  
so serious there. "Makoto, I didn't know this sort of thing was   
  
possible!" she gasped after opening her present. "Could you?"   
  
she asked, handing the box back to Mako.  
  
Makoto smiled and reached inside, pulling out a single rose. At   
  
first, it looked like a normal white rose, but as she carefully   
  
pinned it to Ami's lapel, the blue tint of the petals came to   
  
light.   
  
Michiru slid her arm around Haruka's waist and laid her head   
  
against her, with a happy sigh. Haruka chuckled and pulled her   
  
love close. For a moment or two, they happily watched Ami and   
  
Mako as they stood together, gazing dreamily into one another's   
  
eyes, hands clasped lightly. Finally, though, Haruka spoke up.   
  
"Ok, young lovers, it's time to get going. You're paying for   
  
that limo out front by the hour, after all."  
  
Extending her arm to Makoto, Ami escorted her date to the door.   
  
"Thank you both for everything," she told Haruka and Michiru.   
  
"What are your plans for the evening?"   
  
"Oh, we'll find something to do," Haruka responded with a devious   
  
grin. "Have fun and don't do anything we wouldn't do."  
  
"Haruka love, what exactly wouldn't we do?" Michiru asked in an   
  
innocent voice, winking naughtily at Ami and Makoto as Haruka   
  
turned bright red and tried to stammer a reply. "Have fun, we'll   
  
lock up," Michiru called. After Ami and Makoto left, she turned   
  
to face Haruka, her fingers idly toying with the buttons on her   
  
lover's white Oxford shirt. "Now that we're alone, dear heart,   
  
why don't we do something that we 'wouldn't do'."   
  
Any reply from Haruka was lost in the press of soft lips on   
  
hers...  
  
------------  
  
Minako twisted her foot back and forth nervously. How ironic   
  
that after so many weeks of longing to see his face again, now   
  
that he was here, she couldn't meet his eyes. "How was your   
  
trip?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Fine," Kenjo replied in a painfully normal tone. "I was worried   
  
that I wouldn't make it in time, but I guess you can see that I   
  
did. You look beautiful, Mina-chan."  
  
"Thank you," she replied politely. She knew this, but it was   
  
always nice to hear. They had decided to meet at the Student   
  
Center, next door to the gymnasium where the dance was being   
  
held. She'd arrived in gown #7. At least, that's how she   
  
referred to it, since she'd bought and then later returned six   
  
other ones before settling on this black, tea-length number.   
  
With all of her friends busy with their own preparations, Mina   
  
had had to get ready by herself. Well, not entirely by herself.   
  
Artemis and Luna had been there, but there's only so much cats   
  
can do without opposable thumbs.   
  
Kenjo, for his part, wore a standard-issue tuxedo. It annoyed   
  
Minako to no end that guys could just walk into a formal-ware   
  
store, get a couple measurements taken, and be done with their   
  
preparations for an event like this. He did look good, though.   
  
"So," Kenjo said.  
  
"So," Minako replied.  
  
He'd called her just about every day since he'd gone back to   
  
school. They'd emailed each other to fill the spaces between   
  
phone calls. For the past month, they'd talked of nothing more   
  
than how much they longed to see each other again. She'd shared   
  
all of her innermost secrets, her hopes, her desires, and he'd   
  
done the same. She'd even begun getting progessively racier in   
  
their phone conversations, particularly the late night ones.   
  
They'd been dating over a month and in that time they'd become   
  
closer than either ever thought possible.   
  
But she'd only ever seen him a handful of times, not once since   
  
that weekend. They'd both tried, but the end of the semester   
  
brought exams and papers and neither Kenjo nor Mina was the type   
  
who could crank out their work and be done with it quickly.   
  
Sharing yourself in person was much different than sharing   
  
yourself over the phone.  
  
"Do you want to get a cup of coffee or something before we head   
  
over?" Kenjo suggested tentatively.  
  
Anything was better than this, so Minako leaped at the chance.   
  
"Great! There's a cafe upstairs, come on!" In her enthusiasm,   
  
she grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the stairway. The   
  
contact brought a shock that stopped her in her tracks. How   
  
could a simple thing like holding hands carry so much power?  
  
Before she could say anything, Kenjo stepped forward, his eyes   
  
locked with hers. Gently, carefully, he reached out and took her   
  
hand again. His thumb caressed hers and he smiled and Mina knew   
  
suddenly that everything would be all right.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Mako-san! Ami-san! Come get your pictures taken!"  
  
Ami and Makoto stood in the doorway, eyes still adjusting to the   
  
change in light. They slowly moved toward the familiar but   
  
unexpected voice.   
  
"Hotaru-chan, is that you?" Ami asked.   
  
"Hai, Ami-san," the teenage girl replied. "Michiru-mama knows   
  
someone on the faculty and pulled some strings. This is my first   
  
real gig!"   
  
Makoto grinned at their young friend, noticing how much older she   
  
looked in a formal woman's business suit. Gone were her usual   
  
goth trappings, though the suit was as black as the clothes she   
  
normally wore. "So, you're the official photographer, huh?"  
  
Hotaru nodded enthusiastically and pulled the compliant couple in   
  
front of the backdrop before her camera. "You both look   
  
wonderful. Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama showed me your outfits.   
  
They look even better on, and next to each other." As she'd   
  
planned, her compliments brought about beautiful smiles on her   
  
subjects. A click, a flash and she was done.   
  
"I'll track you guys down later!" Hotaru told them, hustling them   
  
out of the area. "But, I get paid by the picture and everyone   
  
wants them taken before they get all sweaty dancing. Usagi and   
  
Mamoru are here already. They were the first ones in, just   
  
about." She pointed Ami and Mako in the direction of their   
  
friends and turned to greet the next couple.  
  
Ami and Makoto made their way across the dance floor to a table   
  
where Usagi and Mamoru waited. Somehow, Usagi had managed to   
  
save the other six chairs at the round table with just her coat   
  
and Mamoru's.   
  
"Mamoru-kun," Ami called out, "it's so good to see you again."  
  
The warning gave Mamoru time to disengage himself from Usagi, who   
  
sat for a moment with eyes closed and lips puckered before she   
  
realized the kissing was over for the moment. He stood up and   
  
extended a hand to Ami.  
  
"Hai, it's been too long, Ami-chan." Mamoru bowed, taking Ami's   
  
hand and squeezing it gently. Rising, he turned to Makoto and   
  
said, "You look wonderful, Makoto-chan. Congratulations to you   
  
both."  
  
Makoto blushed slightly and shocked everyone by dropping into a   
  
perfect curtsy. "Thank you, Prince." Noticing everyone's   
  
astonishment, she added, "What? It's a formal event, so I   
  
thought I'd practice my court manners. I'm going to need them   
  
someday!"  
  
Ami shook her head fondly. "You never cease to amaze me, or   
  
impress me, my love." This time, Makoto's blush was anything but   
  
slight. Ami moved to a chair across from Usagi and pulled it   
  
out, holding it for Makoto. Makoto sat primly as Ami helped her   
  
slide the chair forward.   
  
"Oh Mamo-chan, why don't you hold my chair for me like that!   
  
It's so romantic," Usagi sighed. Mamoru sighed as well, though   
  
in a different tone, and moved to get Usagi's chair for her.   
  
"Usagi-chan," Ami asked, "why have you saved the whole table? I   
  
thought we were only expecting Mina and Kenjo."   
  
Makoto scanned the room quickly. "Yeah, and I don't see them   
  
here yet. I hope they didn't sneak off for a quickie. It has   
  
been awhile since they've seen each other, but that would be   
  
rude!" She was so intent on looking for her friends that   
  
she missed the shared look of embarrassment between Usagi and   
  
Mamoru.  
  
"Well," Usagi began, leaning forward conspiratorially, "can you   
  
guys keep a secret?"  
  
'Here we go again,' Makoto thought even as Ami anxiously moved to   
  
listen to Usagi's gossip.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The dance was in full swing by the time Kenjo and Minako appeared   
  
at the table, eyes still partially blinded from Hotaru's flash.   
  
Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, and Makoto had filled in the time catching up   
  
with Mamoru. Ami in particular had lots of questions for him   
  
about his experiences studying abroad.   
  
After introductions were made and teasing of Minako for being   
  
late was complete, Usagi finally prevailed upon Mamoru to dance   
  
with her. Kenjo and Minako joined them, leaving Ami and Makoto   
  
alone.   
  
For the first time, Makoto shifted her attention away from their   
  
table and scanned the room. There had to be at least two hundred   
  
people in attendance, very few of whom were familiar to her.   
  
"Mako," Ami said quietly. "Would you like to..."  
  
"Hey there, ladies!" a loud, slurred voice interrupted. "What's   
  
two hot chicks like you doing all alone in a place like this?"  
  
Standing over the two women were a pair of broad-shouldered guys,   
  
swaying ever so slightly. Despite the distance, Makoto could   
  
smell the beer on their breath. "So, you wanna dance? Or maybe   
  
just skip all the bullshit and blow this taco stand?" The blonde   
  
attempted to give the dark-haired boy a high-five, but they   
  
barely connected.   
  
"No, thank you," Ami replied politely.   
  
"I told you she was a dyke," the blonde whispered loudly.   
  
"How about you, baby?" the other guy asked Makoto. "How about   
  
taking a turn with a real guy. I bet I fill out my tux a hell of   
  
a lot better than your 'friend' there." Laughing crudely, he   
  
shoved his crotch forward.   
  
Makoto focused her attention on his zipper with a critical eye.   
  
"I doubt it. There's a difference between having a big dick and   
  
being a big dick, you know."   
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" her suitor roared, able   
  
to puzzle her words out enough to get that he'd been insulted.   
  
As he moved forward, though, he suddenly fell to the ground in a   
  
heap, taking his friend down too. For a moment, the two of them   
  
scrambled and flailed about, until everyone in a twenty foot   
  
radius was looking and laughing at them.   
  
"Fuck you, dykes!" the blonde said as they crawled away, finally   
  
able to stand. Despite the harsh words, they fled from the   
  
taunting looks of the bystanders, leaving the gymnasium   
  
altogether.   
  
Makoto sat, trying to figure out what had just happened, when she   
  
noticed something funny about the floor. Reaching down, she   
  
felt a sharp chill as her fingers hit a puddle of icy cold water.   
  
She looked to Ami with an expression of amazement. "You   
  
didn't..."  
  
Ami simply smiled serenely and stood up. Extending a hand, she   
  
said, "You know I never get tired of asking you to dance, my   
  
love. Will you?"   
  
Makoto rose, and again curtsied formally. She never let her eyes   
  
leave Ami's and was rewarded with a radiant smile when she   
  
replied, "I will, my prince."   
  
Later, as they danced close, oblivious to anything else in the   
  
world around them, Ami whispered, "Technically, you know, I would   
  
be a princess, not a prince."  
  
"You will always be my prince," Makoto insisted with a happy   
  
sigh, nuzzling her head even closer to Ami's. "Always."   
  
-----------------  
  
When the happy couples returned from the dance floor, they were   
  
surprised to find Rei and Naru sitting at their table.   
  
"You know, meatball head, you shouldn't just leave your things   
  
here for anyone to walk by and steal!" Rei warned. As she stood   
  
to greet her friends, four jaws dropped, for rather similar   
  
reasons. (Usagi and Minako were impressed, but in quite a   
  
different way than the other four.)   
  
Wearing the long red formal gown that Usagi had bought, her long   
  
black hair flowing naturally down her back, Rei could have   
  
stepped from a fashion magazine. Somewhat less stunning, though   
  
no less beautiful, Naru stood in the green gown that matched her   
  
eyes and set off her red hair perfectly.   
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Minako asked, not noticing that   
  
only Kenjo seemed as surprised as she to see them there.   
  
"Usagi forgot her tickets, and she had these gowns, so we figured   
  
we might as well," Naru explained, a little embarrassed. "I hope   
  
you don't mind, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Of course not, silly!" Usagi announced, giving both of her   
  
friends hugs before letting Mamoru settle her in her chair.   
  
"Thanks a lot, Ami-chan," Mamoru complained, "now I'm going to   
  
have to hold every chair she ever sits in or else hear all about   
  
it." Usagi nudged him in the ribs, hard, and he turned a winning   
  
smile on her. "Which, of course, I don't mind at all."  
  
Ami smiled prettily as she sat herself down, "She is a princess,   
  
after all." The way Ami squeezed Mako's hand as she said this   
  
made it quite unclear to whom she was referring, however.   
  
"Well, I'd say you owe me at least a dance?" Mamoru asked.   
  
"Me?" Ami asked, slightly confused, "well, I'd be delighted."   
  
Noting the early warning signs of Usagi's pout, she quickly   
  
added, "if it is ok with you, Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi grimaced slightly, but then her more typical smile lit up   
  
her face. "Of course, Ami-chan, but you'd better bring him back   
  
safe, 'cause I'm holding onto to Mako-chan as insurance until you   
  
do." This brought about a round of laughter, if only from the   
  
mental image of Usagi trying to keep Makoto away from Ami   
  
somehow.  
  
After Mamoru and Ami left, Minako turned to Naru and Rei. "So,   
  
since you both are here and looking so beautiful, are you going   
  
to try to meet some guys?"  
  
Makoto muttered something about 'slim pickings' but didn't   
  
elaborate.   
  
'That was the plan, wasn't it?' Rei thought. She did not reply   
  
to the question, though, as she realized that she didn't know the   
  
answer any more. Instead, she focused on Naru. Though Naru and   
  
Usagi wore similar sizes, Rei still could not believe how   
  
perfectly the dress fit the redhead and how wonderful she looked   
  
in it. 'How could Umino have ever let her get away?' Rei   
  
wondered, not for the first time.  
  
While Rei was pondering, Naru shook her head. "No, we just   
  
wanted to get dressed up and see you all. Like Rei said, 'Who   
  
needs boys anyway?'"   
  
Minako and Makoto laughed at this, making Kenjo pout a little.   
  
Rei seemed lost in thought while Usagi just smiled knowingly and   
  
nodded her agreement.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're both here," Usagi declared.  
  
----  
  
A slow waltz was playing as Mamoru and Ami approached the dance   
  
floor. Mamoru paused, unsure for a moment, until Ami held out   
  
her arms, encouraging him take the lead. He chuckled briefly and   
  
led her into the dance.  
  
For a moment or two, they waltzed together, gliding smoothly   
  
among the other couples there. Ami was a much more accomplished   
  
dance partner than Usagi and it took Mamoru a few moments to   
  
adjust to that. For his part, Mamoru was a decent dancer, but   
  
Ami couldn't help but think that he didn't hold a candle to her   
  
Mako-chan.   
  
"I was surprised to hear about you and Makoto," Mamoru finally   
  
said.   
  
Ami smiled up at him, "I can imagine you were." She thought for   
  
a moment. "You know, I used to have a crush on you. I guess it   
  
was safe because we all knew you'd always be with Usagi."  
  
"I thought you, well," Mamoru paused, trying to pick his words   
  
carefully, "I wouldn't think you'd have a crush on a guy."   
  
"Like I said, it was safe," Ami laughed. "Besides, I was   
  
flattered."  
  
"Flattered?" Mamoru asked cautiously. She couldn't have known,   
  
could she?  
  
"Of course," Ami replied, giving a pointed look. "What girl   
  
wouldn't be flattered knowing that such a smart, debonair young   
  
man was interested in her?" Seeing his surprise, Ami smiled   
  
reassuringly. "I might not be a genius when it comes to people,   
  
like Usagi or Minako," she explained, "but, even I can see some   
  
things."  
  
Mamoru grinned wryly, but didn't reply. "You know I love Usagi   
  
with all of my heart," he began.   
  
Ami shushed him, "I know, and I'm sure she doesn't mind in any   
  
case."  
  
"Do you think she knows?" Mamoru asked, horrible visions of   
  
tantrums to come looming in his mind.  
  
"When it comes to love," Ami advised him, "I don't believe there   
  
is much that our princess doesn't know. Besides, you can always   
  
just remind her about the way she goes all starry-eyed over   
  
Motoki, or Haruka."   
  
With a relieved laugh, Mamoru swept her into the final stages of   
  
the dance. "I'm glad that you're happy, Ami-chan. I think,   
  
aside from Usagi and Chibi, I've always felt closest to you."  
  
"I know, Mamo-kun," Ami answered. "I feel the same way." With a   
  
heavy sigh, she added, "It's nice to have at least one male   
  
friend I know I can rely on."   
  
Usagi had told Mamoru about the business with Urawa, but Mamoru   
  
didn't want Ami reliving it on such a special night, so he said   
  
no more. They finished their dance in the comfortable silence   
  
that comes with deep friendship.   
  
------------------  
  
And so the evening passed, with the happy conversation of good   
  
friends interrupted only by an ongoing succession of dances and   
  
the private talks that accompanied them.  
  
---------  
  
At Makoto's urging, Kenjo danced with Ami while she and Mina   
  
went to "powder their noses." As with Mamoru, Ami noted that   
  
Makoto was a more pleasant dance partner. 'Perhaps I'm just   
  
getting used to leading,' she considered.   
  
After an awkward silence, Ami spoke. "I understand that I am in   
  
your debt."   
  
"What do you mean?" Kenjo asked, confused.   
  
"Well, Makoto has told me all about how you tried to help get us   
  
together," Ami replied with a patient grin.  
  
"Of course she did," Kenjo nodded with understanding, "I should   
  
have assumed that. Still, I'm not sure I had much to do with it   
  
after all. I should have trusted that she'd take care of things   
  
on her own. If anything, I owe her a debt, for introducing me to   
  
Mina."  
  
Ami looked up at him, considering. "We all care for Minako very   
  
much. She is a very giving, loving woman."  
  
Kenjo smiled, "Don't worry, Mizuno-san, I know just how lucky I   
  
am and how precious she is. I care for her, too, and I will try   
  
my best to do nothing to hurt her."  
  
Ami seemed pleased with the answer and the two danced together   
  
quietly for a bit more. This time, Kenjo broke the silence.  
  
"I know it's not my place to say so, that you aren't doing it for   
  
me, but I did want to thank you for making Makoto so very happy."  
  
Ami blushed suddenly, not knowing how to respond to such a   
  
statement.  
  
Kenjo continued, "We've been friends forever and I love her like   
  
a sister. I've always hoped she could find someone who would   
  
love her for who she is, who could make her as happy as she   
  
deserves to be. I have never seen her remotely as joyful and   
  
alive as she is tonight, with you."  
  
"Thank you," Ami replied quietly. "She makes me feel the same   
  
way."   
  
"So, do you think they're talking about us in the ladies' room?"   
  
Kenjo asked, sneaking a glance toward that part of the gym.  
  
With a light laugh, Ami followed his gaze. "I'm sure they are.   
  
I'm sure they both want us to be good friends." She turned back   
  
to him. "I'd like it if we were, too."  
  
"I would, too," Kenjo agreed. The music came to an end and he   
  
bowed politely before leading her back to the table, where Minako   
  
and Makoto waited eagerly. Mina looked up expectantly, but   
  
Kenjo shook his head. "Sorry, Mina-chan, but Makoto promised me   
  
the next dance."  
  
"As long as you save the last dance for me," Minako said,   
  
elicting laughter from her friends. "What?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"That's the lyric to an old song," Rei informed her. Softly, Rei   
  
sang a verse, entrancing everyone with her lovely voice.   
  
"Well, song or not, you'd better do it," Minako snorted.   
  
Kenjo smiled and bowed. "After this, my dance card, like my   
  
heart, will be yours and yours alone, my fair maiden."  
  
"Ooooh, he's good," Usagi pointed out.  
  
"Told ya," Makoto agreed, standing and taking the hand Kenjo had   
  
extended.   
  
As they danced, Makoto and Kenjo used the time to get caught up.   
  
Though they didn't speak often, when they did, they made the most   
  
of it. As he had mentioned to Ami, Kenjo marveled at how happy   
  
Makoto seemed and she shared with him the joy and happiness that   
  
her relationship with Ami had brought into her life.   
  
"So, why were you and Minako so late to the dance?" Makoto   
  
eventually asked in a teasing tone.   
  
"We decided to have some coffee together before coming here,"   
  
Kenjo replied. "And yes, I just mean coffee. You know we've   
  
never... I mean, this is really only our third date!"  
  
"But, you've been talking almost non-stop since you went away,   
  
right?"  
  
"Yes, and that's been wonderful, but it is still different than   
  
being together. I think it took us both a little while to   
  
adjust. We wanted to do that by ourselves, instead of here with   
  
everyone watching."  
  
Makoto nodded, watching his expression carefully. There was   
  
something in his demeanor that she had never seen before, but she   
  
thought she could guess what it might be.  
  
"Do you love her?" she asked.  
  
"It's a little early to worry about that, isn't it?" he answered   
  
a bit too quickly. "I mean, it's only our third date."  
  
"Why does that matter, especially if you've been sharing so much   
  
time together?"  
  
"Long-distance relationships don't work."   
  
"Usagi and Mamoru work. You haven't answered my question,   
  
Shinozaki. What are you trying to convince yourself of?"  
  
Kenjo tore his eyes away from his friends and fell silent.   
  
Makoto followed suit, giving him time to sort things out.   
  
Finally, he spoke.  
  
"You're just trying to get even with me, aren't you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, quite unsure where that had come   
  
from.  
  
"Because I figured out about how you felt about Ami before you   
  
did," he explained, a slow, uncertain smile forming.  
  
Understanding brought an answering smile to Makoto's lips. "You   
  
do love her, don't you? I knew it. I guess I do know you as   
  
well you know me."  
  
"I knew there would be an 'I told ya so' in there," Kenjo   
  
lamented. More seriously, he continued, "I think I do, Mako-  
  
chan. She's just completely unlike anyone I've ever met. She's   
  
fun, she's caring, she makes me feel like .... she makes me feel   
  
like you do, Mako-chan, but with a little something extra."  
  
Makoto smiled fondly at her best friend. "Are you going to tell   
  
her?"  
  
"Eventually," he replied. "When the time is right."  
  
"I suppose that will do for now."   
  
-----------------  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi whispered from down near his chest, where her   
  
head rested as they danced.  
  
Leaning down as best he could while maintaining the forms of the   
  
dance, Mamoru asked, "Yes, Usa-chan?"  
  
"You need to dance with Rei!"  
  
Mamoru lifted his head and glanced toward their table where Rei   
  
and Naru sat chatting with Ami and Makoto. "I wouldn't mind   
  
dancing with Rei, but why do you want me to?"  
  
"You just dance with Rei and leave the rest to me," Usagi   
  
directed. "The trouble I go to..." she muttered under her   
  
breath, but he did not hear.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Naru-chan, you haven't danced once tonight," Usagi complained.   
  
Mamoru had just accompanied a startled Rei out to the dance   
  
floor, where the other two couples already glided to the soft   
  
classical music in the air.   
  
"Oh, that's ok, Usagi-chan," Naru sighed. "I didn't come to   
  
dance."  
  
"Well, why did you come then?" Usagi demanded.  
  
"I don't know, we didn't have anything else to do and Rei   
  
suggested it. It seemed like a good idea."  
  
"'Seemed like?' Aren't you having fun?" Usagi asked, laying a   
  
concerned hand over Naru's. For once, Naru didn't react at all   
  
to her touch. Usagi considered this an encouraging sign.  
  
"I'm having fun," Naru insisted, but her eyes were glued to the   
  
dance floor, watching Mamoru and Rei.   
  
"Will you dance with me at least?" Usagi begged. "My boyfriend   
  
has abandoned me once again!" She sighed and turned the full   
  
force of her best 'puppy-dog' look upon an unsuspecting and   
  
unprepared Naru. "Please?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Naru agreed. Truthfully, she had been having a   
  
good time this evening. She felt so classy, all dressed up and   
  
sitting with such handsome men and beautiful women. Though she   
  
was closest to Usagi and Rei, Naru knew the other girls from   
  
school and considered them all friends. Still, as the evening   
  
wore on, she had begun to feel a bit out of sorts, a feeling that   
  
had come on particularly strong after Mamoru had asked Rei to   
  
dance. She told herself it was because, as long as Rei wasn't   
  
dancing either, it was ok that she didn't. Naru told herself a   
  
lot of things.  
  
"Hooray!" Usagi yelled, dragging Naru to her feet and yanking her   
  
out toward the dance floor. "I get to lead! No one ever lets me   
  
lead, not Mamoru, not Haruka, no one!" Seeing Naru's eyebrow   
  
rise at the mention of Haruka, Usagi broke out in a cold sweat.   
  
Before Naru could inquire, though, Usagi was grabbing her hands   
  
and leading her into a waltz.   
  
Though Usagi was not a bad dancer, the attempt to lead was   
  
testing her skills to the utmost. Fortunately, Naru had had   
  
formal 'charm school' training and was able to assist her friend   
  
subtly. After a few turns around the floor, they found   
  
themselves dancing next to Rei and Mamoru.   
  
"Rei-chan! Mamo-chan!" Usagi called out, drawing the attention   
  
of most of the dance floor. "Leading is hard! I want to dance   
  
with my Mamo-chan!" In a deft demonstration of dexterity, Usagi   
  
swiftly exchanged her partner for Rei's, dancing off in a swirl   
  
with Mamoru, leaving a very confused Rei hand-in-hand with an   
  
equally confused Naru.  
  
"I'd ask what just happened, but I already know the answer," Rei   
  
commented wryly.  
  
"Usagi happened," Naru agreed with a giggle. "I guess we should   
  
just go sit down," she added, her gaze dropping to the floor,   
  
along with her smile.  
  
Rei turned to face her friend, still holding her hands tightly.   
  
She considered the young woman before her shyly examining the   
  
ground and twisting her foot back and forth. Without another   
  
word, she lifted her right hand and slid her left around Naru's   
  
waist and continued the dance.  
  
'She's a much stronger lead than Usagi,' Naru noted, even as she   
  
felt her spirit filling with delight. Warmth and comprehension   
  
suffused her as she looked up into those violet eyes that had   
  
shone in her dreams for nearly a month.   
  
Rei remained silent, but her expression spoke volumes. She   
  
smiled fondly and shared understanding and happiness sprang   
  
between the two of them. Without another word, Naru rested her   
  
head on Rei's chest, content to follow Rei's lead to the end of   
  
the world.   
  
--------------  
  
Mamoru and Usagi were the first to leave. Everyone knew how hard   
  
it had been on them, being apart for so long, so no one begrudged   
  
them their time together. They made their way back toward his   
  
apartment, hand-in-hand, sharing their thoughts on the evening.   
  
The walk was indeed quite romantic, as he had promised. It gave   
  
them the time they needed together. Despite their long   
  
separation, it was as if no time at all had passed and they fell   
  
naturally into the rhythms of their love for one another. When   
  
they arrived, each was more than ready to make up for lost time.  
  
Quite a while later....  
  
"You planned all that, didn't you? The dance, the tickets, the   
  
dresses, all of it."  
  
"Why Mamo-chan, I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Remind me never to underestimate you, my love."  
  
"If you need me to remind you, it's too late for you anyway."  
  
------  
  
Not too long after Usagi and Mamoru left, Minako and Kenjo said   
  
their goodbyes. They found their way to that playground where   
  
they had stopped on their second date and sat for a long time,   
  
drinking in each other's company. Finally, the time was right.  
  
Admissions of love, happy as they are, can be difficult and are   
  
often born in tears, albeit tears of joy. Fortunately, tears can   
  
be kissed away, while true love is eternal.   
  
Eventually, the happy couple left the playground. They could see   
  
the earliest glimmers of the long path strewn before them and   
  
they took the first steps eagerly, hand-in-hand.  
  
------  
  
  
  
"Here we are," Ami announced as she and her date arrived at the   
  
door to their apartment. Though their long limo ride around   
  
Tokyo had been fun, it was good to be home. She paused in the   
  
doorway, remembering the role she had been assigned this night.  
  
Makoto moved to get the door. "Would you to like to come in for   
  
a little while?" she asked coquettishly.   
  
"I think I would like that very much. How long can I stay?"  
  
"How about....forever," Makoto replied as her lips found Ami's.   
  
After a languid kiss on the doorstep, they moved into the   
  
apartment. Ami slid her shoes off and hung her coat and jacket   
  
neatly. Before Makoto could do any more than remove her wrap,   
  
Ami took her by the hand and led her inside. Seating Makoto on   
  
the couch, she sat delicately on the coffee table in front of   
  
her.  
  
"Do you know where I was exactly one month ago, my love?" Ami   
  
asked tenderly.   
  
"Here, with me," Makoto recalled with a broad smile.   
  
Gently, Ami lifted Makoto's foot onto her lap. Her deft fingers   
  
made quick work of the straps that ran along her ankle and   
  
halfway up her calf. As Ami eased the shoe off, Makoto settled   
  
back against the couch with a happy sigh.   
  
"You gave me a massage," Ami reminded her. "You made me feel as   
  
loved and as special as I ever had in my life. And every day   
  
since, you've done the same exact thing." Even as she spoke, Ami   
  
took Makoto's other foot and released it from its stylish leather   
  
prison. "Now, it's my turn to make you feel the same way."  
  
"But Ami, you do, every moment...." Makoto began to protest   
  
before Ami shushed her. Taking the hint, she closed her eyes and   
  
lost herself in the sensation as Ami began to rub and caress all   
  
of the sore points on her feet.   
  
After a thorough massage, and all of the grateful soft moans it   
  
had elicited, Ami slid her hands up over her lover's calves and   
  
later past her knees. Makoto slid down on the couch, silently   
  
begging Ami to roam higher. Her sighs and heavy breathing made   
  
the same plea, but much more audibly. After an eternity of   
  
delight, Ami knelt on the floor before the couch, now following   
  
the trail her hands had blazed with soft, tender kisses   
  
interrupted only by the occasional tender nibble.   
  
"Oh Ami..." Makoto sighed, surrendering herself completely to the   
  
joy and pleasure her love was intent on providing. "Oh my...."  
  
Quite a while later....  
  
"Aren't you cold out here, love? It's so much warmer in our   
  
bed."  
  
"You should know that cold doesn't bother me much. I just want   
  
to be out here for a minute or two. Isn't the view beautiful?"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you, my prince."  
  
"You know it makes me blush when you call me that!"  
  
"I like it when you blush."  
  
"That's very sweet, my love. Now, stand behind me... there, just   
  
like that."  
  
"This is kind of nice. And much warmer this way."  
  
"This is my favorite place in the whole world and I wanted to be   
  
here tonight, just like we were that night a month ago."  
  
"I love you, Ami. Thank you for a perfect evening."  
  
"I love you, too, Mako. Thank you for a perfect life."  
  
-------------  
  
"Are you sure she went back to Mamoru's?" Naru asked for the   
  
third time.   
  
Rei gave her a wry look in response even as she opened the door   
  
to Usagi's dorm room. Clearly, it was unoccupied.  
  
Naru giggled, "Looks like you were right. I guess this means we   
  
can take our time getting changed." With a heavy sigh, she   
  
slipped off her shoes and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.   
  
Rei tossed her jacket over the chair and joined Naru on the bed.   
  
"I guess so. Thank you for agreeing to come along tonight."  
  
"Thank you for inviting me," Naru replied shyly, suddenly   
  
dropping her eyes. "I had a wonderful evening."  
  
Rei smiled and leaned back against the wall, watching her friend.   
  
Naru looked up and met Rei's gaze with a puzzled expression. For   
  
a long moment, they simply observed each other. Rei's eyes   
  
glowed with a strong feeling that Naru couldn't name, but which   
  
made her feel warm and comfortable. In the face of that, Naru's   
  
confusion and uncertainty melted away, her own smile arriving at   
  
last to meet Rei's.   
  
"I need to ask you something, Naru-chan," Rei said finally.   
  
"Sure, you can ask me anything," the redhead replied, a little of   
  
her uncertainty returning.  
  
"Did you ever kiss her?"  
  
A small tear formed at the corner of Naru's eye as she turned   
  
away. "Does it matter?" she whispered, her voice breaking.  
  
Suddenly, Rei understood. It didn't matter any more, at least,   
  
not for the same reasons. A sudden mental image of Usagi and   
  
Naru kissing brought a sharp pain in Rei's gut, but it was not   
  
only Naru she was jealous of. Eyes widening, Rei realized that   
  
she was equally jealous of Usagi. The bed shifted underneath   
  
her, snapping her back to the moment.  
  
"I'll just grab my stuff and get changed at home," Naru sniffled.   
  
"Thanks for everything..." She stood facing away from the bed,   
  
away from Rei.  
  
"Naru-chan," Rei said quickly, "don't... I'm so sorry."   
  
"Why should you be sorry?" Naru replied curtly in a trembling   
  
voice. "I wonder the same thing sometimes. We both love her,   
  
right? We both love her and neither of us can have her and..."  
  
Naru's words were cut off as Rei stood quickly, pulled her into   
  
her arms, and kissed her. Rei's soft lips pressed Naru's until   
  
they were still; Rei's arms held Naru until she relaxed into the   
  
embrace. Naru's eyes closed and her mouth shifted, pulling on   
  
Rei, summoning her, willing her to deepen their kiss. As Rei's   
  
tongue slid tentatively to meet her own, Naru twisted her hands   
  
in long, soft black hair.   
  
"So, am I a better kisser than she was?" Rei asked with a   
  
naughty, playful smile. Naru punched her on the arm. "Ow! Ok, I   
  
retract the question."  
  
Rei sat down on the bed again, pulling Naru down next to her.   
  
"Naru-chan, I want you to know, I love her, I will always love   
  
her. It's a part of who I am." Naru nodded sadly, but Rei lifted   
  
her chin and met her eyes directly. "But, just because I love   
  
her, doesn't mean I can't love anyone else. You're right, we   
  
both love her. That's one thing we have in common, but it is not   
  
the only thing. Tonight... for a while now really...it's been   
  
easier and easier not to think of her. Just now, I realized why   
  
that is. It's because I've been thinking of you instead."  
  
Naru leaned forward suddenly and kissed Rei with a longing   
  
passion that both startled and excited them both. "You know, for   
  
someone so wise, you just don't know when to shut up."  
  
Quite a while later....  
  
"I think I've decided something."  
  
"And what have you decided, dear heart?"  
  
"There can never be enough love in the world."  
  
"That's very profound. Does that mean you want to make some   
  
more?"  
  
"Mmm hmmmm. Do you have a problem with that?"   
  
"What do _you_ think?"  
  
Quite a while later again....  
  
"I think I've decided something else."  
  
"My, you are full of revelations today. Maybe you should ditch   
  
the jewelry store and come work with me."  
  
"But I like jewelry! That's not the point anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry. What have you decided?"  
  
"That it's kind of ironic?"  
  
"What's ironic, sweety?"  
  
"Well, you and I... here... in her bed."  
  
"I can tell you one thing. There's no damn way I'm changing her   
  
sheets for her."   
  
And laughing together, the two happy young women settled down to   
  
sleep in each other's arms.   
  
THE END (for now) 


End file.
